darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tears of Guthix
Tears of Guthix is a standalone quest where you must help Juna, a follower of Guthix, restore the cavern where the walls bleed tears, supposedly from Guthix. The rocks weep still, a memory of the God Wars and Guthix's measures to end them. Official description Walkthrough Optional: , if you wish to make your own lantern. You don't need these levels to replace the lens by a sapphire in an existing bullseye lantern. |items = * An oil-filled bullseye lantern * A cut sapphire * A second strong light source (another oil-filled bullseye lantern, or a Seer's headband) Optional: * A rope to enter the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, if you haven't used one on the entrance already * Starting The Lost Tribe to access the Lumbridge Swamp Caves through the Lumbridge's kitchen tunnel and wearing a lit Sapphire lantern can be used to avoid the other items required. * Spiny helmet/Slayer helmet to negate damage from wall beasts. }} Light at the End... To start, enter the Lumbridge Swamp Caves in the western part of the swamp; you may need to attach a rope to climb into the caves, if you haven't done so already. Wear a spiny helmet for protection against the wall beasts, and a covered light source to prevent gases in the caves from exploding on you, causing heavy and rapid damage. Bringing both of these items significantly reduces the likelihood of death in the dungeon. Keep heading south-east from the cave entrance until you find a small stream, where you must use a stepping stone to cross over. If you fail the stepping stone shortcut and have a candle lantern, it will be smashed into a few broken glasses, even if it wasn't lit. On the other side are non-aggressive giant frogs, alongside another cave entrance. Go through it and you will find yourself in an area with a huge pit in front of you, with countless, shimmering light creatures flying over it. Venture along the east path to find Juna. Alone When you talk to Juna, she will impart you knowledge about Guthix and His sacred tears, which she now guards from unworthy adventurers to maintain balance. Although, being alone for ages, she yearns for some company every now and then. She's willing to let you into the cave for a little while to gather some of the tears of Guthix, but first, she would like to hear a story from you. Tell her a story about your adventures around RuneScape and you will obtain access to the cave for a very short time. To collect the tears, you will need a stone bowl which needs to be crafted from a special rock found only across the nearby, giant chasm. Luminous Beings Spread across the chasm are entities called light creatures. These ancient creatures ride alongside the gem casting beams of their own colour, hence you require a sapphire lantern in order to attract the creatures. To make a sapphire lantern, use a cut sapphire on a bullseye lantern to swap the lens with the gem. Light your lantern with the tinderbox and use it on one of the light creatures, which will transport you over to the rocks. Use your pickaxe to get a magic stone and craft it into a stone bowl using a chisel. Jump down the cliff to the east and head back to Juna. Give the bowl to her, and your quest is complete. Rewards * 1 quest point * * Ability to play Tears of Guthix once a week * Ability to make an ornate bowl for increased experience with 80 and * Juna teleport option on the games necklace * Music unlocked * Tears of Guthix * The Power of Tears Required for completing Completion of Tears of Guthix is required for the following: * While Guthix Sleeps Transcript Trivia * In Lores and Histories, it is revealed that Zanik is the first to impress Juna by "flying" over the light creatures with a sapphire lantern. This causes Juna to state that future visitors will need to perform the same act. no:Tears of Guthix es:Tears of Guthix nl:Tears of Guthix fi:Tears of Guthix Category:Wikia Game Guides quests